Ámame
by PSINess1
Summary: Ana quiere que Ninten sea su novio, pero él dice que necesita tiempo para pensar. Con la ayuda de Lloyd, conseguie que lo ayudarle a tomar una decisión. ¿Pero va a funcionar su plan o sera un fracaso?


**Al igual que Fallin Love(Español) no me pertenece sino a****13ssbbfan y el link es este **** s/8068023/1/Love-me, aparte le hice algunos cambios que me gustaron.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a Shigesato Itoi (de lo contrario ya existiría MOTHER 10) y este fic no lo hago con fines lucrativos solo para entretener.**

**Ámame**

* * *

Ana se quedó en un sótano. Ella había estado esperando a su amigo, Lloyd Andonuts, por más de media hora. Pensaba que debía de dejar de visitar a Lloyd. Lloyd era el mejor amigo de Ana y el era la persona más inteligente que ella conocía. Podía construir con casi cualquier cosa con lo que sea, incluso con materiales rotos. Su laboratorio estaba en el sótano de su casa y no ha salido de allí hasta que Ana se acercó. "Juro por Dios, Lloyd Andonuts, si no te apuras voy a volar tu laboratorio… otra vez!" Ella gritó.

La puerta se abrió. Lloyd salió con un líquido de color rosa en una botella. Lloyd parecía que había estado en una explosión. Su bata estaba cubierta de polvo. Sus gafas estaban torcidas, pero siempre era por alguna extraña razón. Tenía sus grises pelos parados. Él se sacudió el polvo y la cabeza.

"Tengo que dejar de experimentar con armas."Tartamudeó. "Lamento hacerte esperar tanto tiempo."

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto tiempo?" -preguntó Ana. Lloyd la había invitado a ver a su nuevo invento.

"Me gustaría poner a prueba este experimento para que te ayudara." Afirmó, ignorando su pregunta. "Yo lo llamo la poción F.D.A.!" Sostuvo en alto la botella, orgulloso de su nueva creación.

Ana miró confundida.

Lloyd suspiró. "En términos más simples, es una poción de amor. Esto te convertirá en una mujer atractiva, haciendo Ninten este loco por ti."

Ana se ruborizó cuando nombro a Ninten. Ninten era el chico que viajó por toda América Rural para salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena. Al acabar la aventura, el, Lloyd y Ana se habían hecho los mejores amigos. Ana y Ninten realmente se amaban, pero Ninten no estaba listo para tener un noviazgo a los 12 años de edad. Ana estaba decidida a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?" Preguntó Ana. "La última vez que probé una poción me crecieron orejas de conejo."

"1: Como iba a saber que te acosarían esos hombres con cara de pedófilo por esas orejitas de conejo, y 2: Confía en mí Ana, estoy un 99,99999% seguro de que esto no va a ser contraproducente." Respondió con confianza el joven científico peligris.

Ana olía la poción. Tenía un olor inusual, pero se desvaneció antes de que pudiera identificarlo. "Lloyd si esto no funciona, me aseguraré de que uses silla de ruedas durante mucho tiempo." Lloyd trago saliva al pensar lo que le haría Ana.

Ana tomó la poción y se la bebió toda. Sabía a limonada. Después de pasar unos pocos minutos, se miró al espejo. Todavía llevaba la falda rosa, blusa blanca, sombrero de color rosa y zapatos fiusha. Nada había cambiado.

"Eso es extraño, debía pasar algún cambio ¿Habré hecho algún error de cálculos?" Lloyd preguntó en voz alta. "Déjame ir a comprobar algo." Él volvió a su laboratorio.

Ana se sentó en una silla y esperó. Después de unos momentos, Lloyd regresó. "Me sorprende que no allá pasado nada, digo, en la teoría hubo un 100% de alteración molecular, pero en la práctica no hubo ningún efecto en cuestión." Afirmó mientras entraba en la habitación. Miró fijamente a Ana. De repente gritó asustado. "!POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ANA!" Lloró. Se escondió debajo de la mesa.

"Ana lo miró con una mirada confusa." ¿Qué pasa? "Preguntó ella.

"Mí-mí-rate en-en el espe-espejo." Tartamudeó de debajo de la mesa.

Ana se volteo y miró al espejo. Ella gritó cuando vio a sí misma. Su piel blanca se hizo de un verde oscuro. Las verrugas cubrieron todo su cuerpo. Su falda rosa era de un azul claro. Su blusa y su sombrero eran de un tono negro. Sus zapatillas parecían viejas y desgastadas. Su largo cabello rubio se volvió de un color oscuro. Su piel estaba arrugada.

"ESTOY COMO UN ZOMBI!" Gritó Ana.

"Mira el lado bueno." Lloyd susurró. "Sera una cara que Ninten nunca olvidara." Él se rió nervioso.

"No estás en condiciones de hacer ningún chiste en este momento, Lloyd Andounts." Ella gritó ira en su voz.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Un niño con una camisa con rayas azules, rojas y blancas, pañoleta roja, pantalón azul y una gorra roja mirando a la derecha apareció. Él estaba agarrando un bate de béisbol. Era Ninten. "Lloyd! Ana! ¿Están bien? Oí un grito." Se detuvo y miró a Ana.

"Ana, ¿eres tú?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, soy yo." Ella susurró. Ninten caer su bate. Antes de decir algo, Ana salió corriendo de la casa. Estaba segura de Ninten No quisiera estar con ella ahora que parecía zombi.

Ninten la persiguio hasta perderla en la Union Station donde la vio subir a un tren rumbo a Snowman. En eso, Ninten toma el siguiente tren al mismo pueblo.

Ana al llegar alli corre a su casa, que es la Iglesia del pueblo, al llegar entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta, preocupando a sus padres.

"Ana ,¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la madre de la niña.

"Si, solo quiero estar sola, mamá" Dijo llorando.

"Bueno, Ana, pero si me necesitas, estaré con tu padre" Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

5 minutos después escucho que la puerta se abría.

"¿Ana?, ¿Estas aquí?" Dijo Ninten

Enseguida volteo a ver a Ninten "Ninty… yo sólo quería estar bella para que me amaras, pero ahora yo..." Dijo Ana apunto de llorar bajando la mirada.

Ninten sujeto la barbilla de Ana levantando su mirada. "Ana, no me importa cómo te ves. Te amo mucho y no importa qué." Ana se sorprendió. "Además, ya me hice a la idea. Yo quiero estar contigo." Decia acariciando su arrugado rostro.

Ana y Ninten se abrazaron, sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco para luego darse un cálido y largo beso.

"Te amo, Ninty" Dijo Ana.

"Y yo a ti, Any" Dijo Ninten.

Se separaron y regresaron a Merrysville utilizando _PSI __TELEPORT_ .

Al llegar fueron a la casa de Lloyd, este les dijo. "Voy a ir a tratar de revertir los efectos de la poción." Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ninten y Ana estaban en la parte del sótano esperando a Lloyd. Este volvió con una poción verde. Ana la bebió y se transforma de nuevo en ella. Ninten y Ana a salen del sótano, dejando Lloyd solo.

"El amor es un perfecto misterio". Él pensó mientras regresaba al laboratorio.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo consideraron plajeo de la idea original? ¿Dejaran reviews? ¿Tienen sentido estas preguntas? ¿Dejaran reviews?**


End file.
